littlemixfandomcom-20200223-history
Jade Thirlwall
'Jade Amelia Thirlwall, '''born December 26, 1992 (age 22) is a member of the British four-piece girl group Little Mix (formerly Rhythmix) with Perrie Edwards, Jesy Nelson, and Leigh-Anne Pinnock. Early Life Jade is from South Shields, Tyne and Wear. She was born to a single mother Norma and lived with her brother Karl. At first, she was a student and participated in various singing contests in the area. She is close friends with The X Factor season 6 winner, Joe McElderry, who is also from South Shields. The two used to duet together. Jade began singing at an early age and from the age of 3, until she was 15, she attended Steps Dance & Fitness, South Shields, Tyne & Wear, where her dance instructor was Pam Eglintine, who said Jade "was always a good singer and used to work really hard in everything she did. Jade is quite a quiet kind of girl who just gets on with things. As she progressed with the dancing, I knew she was going to be a star because she just has that natural ability... She's got an amazing voice. Even from a young age, she had a strong voice" At the age of 9, Jade joined Performers' Stage School, South Shields, Tyne & Wear. When she was 13, in year 9 at St Wilfrid's Community College, secondary school in South Shields. Jade was asked to sing in the school assembly and joined the choir. Delia McNally, Jade's teacher at St Wilfrid's, recalled, "Jade performed many times at school and sang at our tsunami relief concert in support of World Challenge". Jade remembers, "I did little school plays and musicals" From the age of 16, Jade performed in pubs and clubs. Jade's mother, Norma, said, "Jade would be doing a gig and she'd invite Joe (McElderry, winner of X Factor 2009) to sing with her. They also appeared at festivals and charity gigs together". Career X Factor (2011-present) Jade auditioned for the show twice before in 2008 and again in 2010. She was sent home both times due to lack of confidence, she then auditioned once again for the 2011 season with "I Want to Hold Your Hand" made famous by '' the Beatles. Jade, along side the other girls of what was to be Little Mix did not make it into the bootcamp stage of the television show. The girls were all selected from failed solo auditions and all put into separate groups, being named Faux Pas and Orion (in which Jade was in). Neither of the groups made it past the judges house. However, a last-minute decision was made and two members from both groups were selected and put into a third ensemble, named respectably Rhythmix. A few weeks into competition X-Factor executives attempted to Co pyright the Rhythmix name, and come to find out that the name was already for copy written. The girls had then decided to change the name of the group to avoid any confusion with a charity that had been step up for helping young people make music. Thus, Little Mix was born. Simon Cowell donated an undisclosed amount to the charity. Jade, alongside the other girls made X-Factor history as weeks went on, becoming the first all-female band to ever make it in the top 6. Little Mix are one of the few X-Factor contestants to never be in the bottom 2. In December of 2011, Little Mix became the first band in the 8-year run to win the competition, which was followed by the release of the winner's single "Cannonball" which hit the #1 position in 3 different countries. DNA (2012-present) Following The X Factor, the girls signed a record contract with Sony Music subsidiary Syco Music. They said through a live stream via Twitcam that their debut single will be called "Wings". Little Mix announced their debut album in September 2012 called DNA, which released on 19 November 2012. They later published lyrics videos and official music videos of their other singles, "DNA", "Change Your Life", and "How Ya Doin'?". Tattoos Jade has one known tattoo. It is down her back, from her neck to her hip. #Her tattoo is arabic for the words "Anyone can achieve their dream if they’ve got the courage." Jadetat1.png Personal Life Sam Craske Jade is the ex-girlfriend of the 21 year old dancer Sam Craske. Sam is a member of Diversity, a dance troup, that won Britan's Got Talent in 2009. They broke up in the end of June 2014 because of their busy schedules. Jade's bandmate Jesy Nelson broke up with her boyfriend Jordan Banjo, a bandmate of Sam, around the same time. Quotes References Category:Little Mix Category:People Category:Members Category:Song-writers Category:The X Factor Category:Singers Category:Jade Thirlwall